


An unexpected legacy

by Miss-Indigodaisies (Sweetss80)



Category: Das Boot (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Family Relations, Gen, History, Mix of original work and the Das Boot tv series 2018, Other Male Characters - Freeform, The other crew of the U612, bookstore, other female characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Miss-Indigodaisies
Summary: Stella inherited a book from her grandfather Robert Ehrenberg a long time ago. Her grandfather has since died.The book is called "Fear not the depth" and is written by the German submarine commander Wilhelm Hoffmann. A personal message is written in the book, addressed to his son Klaus. Her grandfather never made clear how he got this book and she tries to find out the history of this book.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains descriptions of the city of Maastricht (the Netherlands, province of Limburg). Every description that has a similarity with reality is pure coicidence.
> 
> English is my second language so apologies for possible language and grammar mistakes!

The train finally slows down. We are slowly entering the station of Maastricht and I see that many people are already waiting on the platform. It’s holiday time and at this time of year this station is one of the busiest stations in the country by visiting day trippers or travelers transferring to a foreign train at this station. 

The atmosphere in the train is cheerful and I’m automatically ignited by the cheerful atmosphere. With a smile I go to one of the train compartment doors and wait patiently for the train to stop. In the meantime, the conductor tells the train that Maastricht station is the end point of the journey and passes on the various transfer options to other destinations. "Remember your luggage," he concludes. "And don't forget to check out!" 

As I leave the train, I look around and I immediately feel at home. It’s a summer day today and the sun is doing its best to give everyone a good mood. Finally I have the feeling that I can leave all the troubles behind me. For a moment I feel a distressing feeling again, but I know how to suppress that. _ No, it's over now. Let it go! _

I check out at one of the checkout posts and walk through the station hall to the historic center of the city. Every time I have a vacation I have to go to Maastricht. I have loved this city all my life. There is a special, welcoming atmosphere without being intrusive. And I feel like I'm half abroad when I hear the different languages of the tourists around me. I like to come there for a city walk and for a good Burgundian meal. But above all, I come to this city to experience that special atmosphere again.

But this time I’m here with a mission. No city walks or long shop sessions, except maybe a visit to my favorite coffee place. I can feel my backpack that is loaded more heavily this time than usual. My book is hidden in my backpack. A book I inherited from my grandfather Robert who died a long time ago.

_ Grandpa Robert _... .. The memory of him makes me happy. I’m happy that I was able to consciously experience him. I always liked to visit him with my parents. He has lived in Hamburg almost his entire life. It was a long journey every time we had to make, but I always looked forward to it when it was time. He always welcomed me with open arms when we came by and I always felt at home with him. Grandpa Robert could tell entire stories about his time as an engineer at various companies that did business with the German navy. I always laughed when he was able to tell funny anecdotes again.

Grandpa has always remained mysterious about one point. I knew from my mother that he used to serve at sea during the Second World War. But when I asked him a little about that period, he closed. At first I thought it was because he had lost his first wife and child during the war, but my mother had once heard him say a name in his sleep. She had always remembered that name. Robert called the name "Klaus" a number of times in his sleep. When she asked about it once, grandpa became intensely sad and almost seemed to burst into tears. "Please don't ask again," he begged my mother, and she never did it again because she saw how much grief Robert had about it. 

My mother told me all this later when my grandfather died. I have a good relationship with my mother and I understood that as a child she didn’t want to burden me with this story before. Only later did I receive the book that I now carry in my backpack. Strangely enough, the book wasn’t written by Robert himself but by a certain captain Wilhelm Hoffmann. The book is quite old and dates from the 1930s.

I have never tried to read the book. My German is pretty good but I’m not particularly interested in descriptions of technical war actions. I only know that Wilhelm Hoffmann was apparently a legendary submarine commander from the First World War and that the book became a household name for the later submarine commander from the Second World War.

However, what really concerned me most was the personal note in the book. The book was dedicated to his son Klaus and in the book I saw a picture of father and son together. The boy looked scared and insecure. But father had put a protective arm around him. I got a lump in my throat. _ What kind of man has it been? And what has become of his son Klaus? How did my grandfather get this book? _

Unfortunately that has never become clear to me. Grandpa has always kept silent about it ... until his death.

But I hope I can find out today. I have made an appointment with a friendly bookseller. I see on my watch that I’m well in time for my appointment. I decide to make a stop at my favorite coffee place. In the case I order a cappuccino with a muffin and I look for a sheltered corner. And in the meantime I’m curious what I can expect later ...


	2. Chapter 2

The second-hand bookstore is well hidden in one of the charming, narrow side streets of the center of Maastricht. As an unsuspecting passerby, you might be walking past the store completely. However, the store is well known for the insiders. 

Hans and Margo, the store's owners, have built up a good reputation over the years with their contemporary collection of second-hand books. In their store you can find books from times long past and often also of reasonably good quality. However, the store has become famous for their collection of history books. The Second World War in particular has their special attention and their regular clientele would like to take a look here. 

I enter the small but cozy bookstore and look around me quietly. There are a few customers in the store at this time of day. In the background I hear a radio that pleasantly interrupts the silence of the store. 

Hans immediately notices me and walks towards me. "Stella, welcome to Maastricht!" He greets me warmly and comes towards me with open arms. I have to laugh involuntarily. 

"Hello Hans, good to see you again," I answer honestly and give him a warm hug. Hans looks like a real book nerd but his warm personality feels like a blanket on a cold day. I am immediately at ease. 

"Come with me. Margo is already waiting for you,” Hans beckons, and I walk along a narrow corridor with him to a small but cozy living room. Margo is already sitting on the couch with a stack of papers and a large pot of tea with cookies. She gets up immediately when she sees me. 

"Stella, come in, sweetheart," she tells me and she hugs me so tightly that I get a lump in my throat. Hans and Margo are special to me, like a second grandpa and grandma. I take a seat in the comfortable armchair and place the backpack with my book next to me. 

"I'm going back to the store," says Hans and he winks at me. “See you soon ladies!” 

“Cup of tea?” Margo asks and I nod yes. "How are you?" She asks kindly as she pours the tea. I hesitate, I still find it difficult to talk about that period. "It's okay," I dodge her gaze. 

"And your parents?" 

"My mother is doing well. With my father too, especially after the intense period he has experienced." 

"Have faith in yourself Stella," Margo smiles encouragingly. "It'll be fine!" And she gives me a reassuring pat on my knee. I feel the tension pull away from my body. 

"Shall we start?" I suggest after taking a sip of tea. I take the carefully packed book from my backpack. 

Before my visit I had emailed Hans and Margo details about the book and I can see from the stack of papers on the coffee table that they have already done research. I see the number of a submarine, the U-612. And I already see a well-known name popping up, Klaus Hoffmann. _ Klaus, the name from the book! _

Margo sees me looking at the stack of papers and immediately responds: “That is captain Klaus Hoffmann, the U-612 submarine commander. Tell me, why is this so interesting for you? ”

I show her the book and point to the personal note in the book. Margo treats the book as if it are delicate porcelain. She puts on a cotton glove and carefully browses through the book. When I show her the photo, she looks at it carefully. "That is clearly father and son," she says. “Wilhelm Hoffmann was a famous submarine commander from the First World War and it is true that this book was considered as a guide for the later submarine commanders. If I look at it that way, his son Klaus was more or less forced to follow in his father's footsteps, whether he wanted to or not.”

“ Why do you think that? ” I ask Margo, somewhat surprised. I take a cookie from the dish and start nibbling. "I have received important information from our insiders," Margo replies. "Copies have been made available and I have printed them for you." She takes the large stack of papers from the coffee table and hands them over to me. “This is a list with an overview of the crew members. Unfortunately, photographs of the crew are not available everywhere, but fortunately most officers do.”

I look at the static portraits and immediately recognize grandpa Robert at one of the photos. By his rank he was already an engineer and he was responsible for the technical matters on the submarine. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," I smile at Margo. This explains why grandpa Robert has always continued to work as an engineer. It's just strange that he never wanted to tell my mother or me about this period. 

I look at the other pictures of the crew members and I immediately notice that the captain looks so young. And what I also see is the uncertainty on his face. As if he wasn't really ready to bear such a big responsibility. Maybe that's why his father gave him the book. To encourage him. And therefore of course the personal note and the photo in the book. The realization of it moves me deeply. Father and son may have had a good relationship with each other. 

"Captain Hoffmann must have known a lot of skepticism and hostility," I tell Margo and she looks questioningly at me. "Because he was the son of a legendary submarine commander, they thought he became _ for that reason _ a captain." 

"Unfortunately, we don't know much about Klaus's personal background," Margo replies. "He used to be a lieutenant on another ship," she continues. “And apparently he has testified against his own crew member or had to testify because of cowardice. That crew member was later also executed in the presence of Klaus. Personally I think that this incident has haunted him, and they thought that he has _ therefore _ become a captain." I sigh, the start of the young captain couldn’t have started worse. Of course it could also be that he didn’t like the war at all. _ But what kind of choice did you have? _ I don't dare to think about it. 

Margo hands me a new stack of papers. "I managed to get copies of the logbook," she explains. “Here you can find more information about the events on the submarine. As you may know, every captain had to keep a sort of "hero book". Don't be afraid, the notes are purely businesslike and averse to heroism. I've already read them for you, but unfortunately I couldn't find out why your grandfather got the book. By the way, your grandfather wasn’t discredited at the time. I didn’t read that anywhere.”

I browse through the copies. "What happened to the captain?" I finally ask. "According to the official statement, he died from his injuries sustained during an air strike," says Margo. “You can also read that in the logbook. Then a certain captain Ullrich Wrangel took over the command.” 

I find that strange. I don't remember seeing the name Wrangel on the crew list. Something must have happened here. How do I find out? 

"I know what you think, Stella," Margo guessed my thoughts. “The logbook shows that Captain Ullrich Wrangel came on board later through a passenger exchange. I'm not behind yet about how and what, but we'll figure it out. ” 

I sink into the deep armchair. Margo has given me a lot of information and I need time to process this. 

"But there must have been a reason why grandpa never wanted to tell about this period," I say against her. “And Klaus Hoffmann played a role in this! I still miss pieces of the puzzle.” I explain to Margo what my mother experienced at the time with grandpa Robert. 

"That's very important what you tell me here, Stella," Margo says seriously. “The best thing is to collect and organize all puzzle pieces. In this way you automatically go one step further. Small steps, Stella. Small steps!” I smile. Margo always knows how to cheer me up with her sobriety. I love her. 

I look at my watch and see that it is already quite late. I should go to the station now, but I really don't want to go home at all. "You can stay here to eat with us and spend the night here," Margo offers. "Then you can read through all the information at your leisure and we can help you if you are stuck."

I am thinking about this offer. It sounds attractive and it is. I have no further obligations and moreover, I have vacation. So why not? And now I finally have the opportunity to talk extensively with Hans and Margo I haven't seen or talked to for much too long. 

I decide to stay. _ Hello Maastricht, you aren’t rid of me yet! _


	3. Chapter 3

Before we start dinner, I quickly run into a few stores to buy some extra stuff. Because of my impulsive decision, I am of course not equipped for an overnight stay outside the door. So I decide to buy a nightdress, some t-shirts, and some underwear. In a drugstore I buy some small tubs of day and night cream, a toothbrush and toothpaste and a lip balm. Satisfied, I walk back to the store. 

When I come back Hans closes the shop and he arranges the cash register. Margo has set the table outside and it smells wonderful from the kitchen. It makes me hungry. 

In my guest room I inform my parents that I might be staying with Hans and Margo for a few days and I app a good friend about my plans. “Give our warm regards to Hans and Margo from us!” I get a message back from my parents. "I will!" I app back. 

Hans and Margo are joint friends of mine and my parents. We met them when they became our new neighbors. It clicked immediately between us and that friendship has remained. Even when Hans and Margo decided to move to Maastricht to take over a poorly-run second-hand bookstore. They have loved history and books all their lives and this was a dream come true. Everyone -except me- declared them mad when they announced their plans. But they went for it and now the bookstore has become a true household name in Maastricht. Secretly, I thought it was wonderful that their bookstore had become such a huge success. And believe that they've made a long nose to everyone who has rejected their plans! 

I always jokingly call Hans and Margo my Dutch "grandpa and grandma". Of course I loved grandpa Robert, but he lived too far away for regular visits and at that time you didn't have the possibilities of social media. Calling abroad was expensive. If I already called grandpa once in Hamburg and my parents later got the phone bill, they weren’t happy, to say the least. But they also saw how important that contact was for me and we soon came to a compromise. I would pay half the cost of the foreign telephone call from my pocket money. 

Furthermore, the contact between me and grandfather Robert was mainly through letters and postcards. I always looked forward to my grandfather's German mail. He could always write so funny! Unfortunately, I never got to know my German grandmother Lisl, Roberts second wife. She died of cancer a few years after my birth. My mother is the only child of Robert and Lisl. 

I still kept all the postcards and letters of grandfather in a special box. Sometimes I remove the cards and letters from the box. Every time I look at them, memories come up from warm summers by the sea and cozy winter evenings by the fire. 

I still miss my grandfather every day. It's a shame that Hans and Margo have never been able to get to know grandfather. That had certainly clicked well between them. 

The three of us sit comfortably in the garden. In the background I hear the birds in the aviary cheerfully chattering with each other. Margo has cooked wonderfully and I enjoy it to the full. _ This is vacation! _

In the meantime, Hans tells nice stories about what he has experienced at German, Belgian and French book fairs for booksellers and I regularly have to laugh out loud. “The Belgians and the French? They are usually flexible. But whatever you say about the Germans, they are still _ pünktlich,_" he grins. 

It gets unnoticed late at night. I finally have the courage to tell them what has happened in the first half of the year. I tell them everything. About my father's illness, the operation, the recovery and about the troubles at work. Hans and Margo listen carefully without interrupting me once. Of course they also had regular contact with my parents during that period, but I notice that they also like to hear my version of the story. 

"You've had a lot to do," concludes Margo. "But the sun is shining behind the clouds, you know that, don’t you?" I smile at her and I notice that it has done me well to tell my story. I also notice that I can fully focus my energy on my search for the forgotten legacy of grandfather. As so often, Margo guessed my thoughts. “We're going to help you with your search, my dear. And together we are moving step by step!” 

I start yawning. It's now well past midnight. The three of us clean everything up and get ready for the night. 

"Sleep well Stella and see you tomorrow," Hans and Margo greet me. "We're going to surprise you tomorrow with a delicious breakfast!" 

"Sleep tight, grandparents," I grin and they start laughing broadly. 

When I'm finally in bed I think about grandpa Robert. _ Oh, grandpa, if I could still talk to you .... What happened on that submarine that you never wanted to tell about it? What kind of relationship did you have with Klaus Hoffmann? Why did you receive this book? How the hell do I find out? _

I address myself strictly. There is no point worrying about it now. First go to sleep and tomorrow we'll see again! 

I close my eyes and soon feel myself sinking into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

After a hearty breakfast, I settle in the garden and spend the entire morning studying the papers that Margo has given me. It isn’t easy to take all the information. Especially because it’s in German and I have a hard time deciphering the handwriting. I often have to use a reading magnifier. Of course, there is also typed information available but the logbook was - of course - kept by hand. I sigh, it’s tougher than I thought. _ What had I actually had in mind? _

Fortunately, I thought about bringing my laptop. I connect it to the power cable and start it up. When the laptop comes to life, I first log in to the Wifi network. Then I open my mailbox. However, there aren’t any messages that demand my immediate attention and I close my mailbox again. 

I open a blank Word document and decide to write down all the information I have so far, in chronological order.

_ In November 1942 U-612 left the French harbour of La Rochelle on a mission to the Atlantic with Captain Hoffmann as the new commander and with a 43 person crew, consisting of a mix of experienced and inexperienced crewmembers. My grandfather Robert was an engineer and had to make sure everything went technically well. He was considered an experienced and skilled professional. _

No, that's too subjective. I remove the last sentence. 

_ Initially, U-612 was supposed to join a previous group of submarines that had to attack an allied convoy, known as a wolfpack. But at the very last minute, U-612 had to retreat due to an order from headquarters, and received new orders to sail to an unknown destination and pick up a passenger. This passenger later turned out to be an American citizen. Their name is currently unknown. Ultimately, it was intended that the American be exchanged at an unknown location with a captured German submarine commander. The name of that commander was Ulrich Wrangel. Captain Wrangel eventually went aboard U-612. _

That the submarine had to withdraw from the heat of the battle at the very last moment will not have pleased everyone, I think suddenly. It would be seen as cowardly - orders or no orders from the headquarters. How would grandpa have felt about it?

I concentrate again on the logbook. And while reading, I come across new facts. I’m making a new summary for myself. 

_ During an air raid, Captain Hoffmann and crewman Max von Haber were seriously injured and both died later of their injuries. Because captain Wrangel was the highest in rank after Hoffmann's death, he took command of U-612. _

_ On their return to the home harbour of La Rochelle they came across an unexpected allied convoy that later turned out to be stronger than initially estimated. U-612 sank to the seabed due to the use of depth bombs from the Allies. Their luck was that they landed on a sandbank and the boat remained fairly stable. _ _ However, the damage to the submarine was enormous and every effort was made to repair everything. During the repair, the first watch officer was killed by the inhalation of toxic chlorine vapors. _

My grandfather Robert must have played a major role in the repairs as an engineer, I think for a moment. And again I wonder why he never wanted to talk about this period. 

I continue typing, the last bit. 

_ In the end, they succeeded in repairing the submarine and getting it back to the surface. After a short period of fuel shortages, U-612 eventually returned - earlier than expected - to the harbour of La Rochelle. _

So far the bare facts .... according to the logbook. There's nowhere, absolutely _ nowhere _information available about how my grandfather got the book. The logbook only mentions the death of Hoffmann and the takeover of Wrangel. I sigh in frustration. I can't get any further like this!

When I get up from my chair I only notice how stiff I have become from sitting. I decide to take a little walk in the city and to buy something delicious for Hans and Margo as a thank you for all the effort they have made for me. 

"I'm just off for a walk!" I greet Hans when I leave the store. Hans waves back and delves into his work again. 

The city center of Maastricht radiates warmth and cosiness. The short walk does me good, and I notice that the tension flows from my body. At the bakery I get some fresh fruit pies and I order a delicious freshly baked waffle for myself. At the Vrijthof Square I sit down on a bench and enjoy the warmth, the pleasant bustle and my delicacy. 

My phone buzzes in my bag. I see my mother has sent a message. When I read the contents of the message, the half-eaten waffle almost falls out of my hands. 

I continue reading with shaking hands. Apparently an important package was delivered to my mother's home from a notary from Germany. “You must come home immediately, Stella. Robert left a secret diary with a personal letter for you!” 


	5. Chapter 5

I stare bewildered at the thick package in my hands. My mother left it untouched and waited until I came home. The package comes in a large, sturdy envelope with a letter from the notary's office in Germany. 

\---------

Late in the evening I came home after saying goodbye to Hans and Margo - with pain in my heart. With my hand on my heart, I had to promise to keep them informed of my progress. At the farewell they emphasized that I was always welcome and that the guest room was always free. And although they said the fruit pies I brought were really not needed, I could see from their eyes that it was a great pleasure for them. 

When I received the message from my mother at the Vrijthof square in the afternoon, I hurried back to the store. I almost forgot to take the bag with the fruit pies with me. In the store I almost literally bumped into Margo. Panting, I had shown her my mother's app. I was barely able to say anything. Seeing that I was too upset, she had put me in a chair, grabbed the phone, and called my mother, Iris. 

After I had settled down again, she gave me a drink and explained the story. “Your grandfather has indeed left you a diary with a personal letter. Especially for you, sweetheart. According to the letter from the notary's office, this package didn't have to be handed over to you until you had reached a certain age, Stella.” 

“But why? Why only now? ”I asked Margo without understanding. 

Lovingly she took my hands between hers. “Of course I don't know that either, honey. Iris was also surprised about it. But it could be that your grandfather thought you weren’t ready to read his diary before. By the way, how old was your grandfather when the war broke out? You told me he was married."

I nodded absently. When the war broke out, he was about the same age as me. A younger man around 35 years old. With a loving wife and a child who died during an aerial bombardment. 

At that moment it was clear that I had to go home as quickly as possible, because I felt that the key to the mystery was in the diary. No matter how bad I thought it was to leave the city of Maastricht. My surrogate grandfather and grandmother understood it though they found it very unfortunate. "I wouldn't have been anywhere without you," I cheered them up. "I am really grateful to you!" Margo gave me a hug and held me for a long time.

After eating dinner with them, I packed my things and walked towards the station, waved goodbye by Hans and Margo. I reported my mother that I was coming later that evening. 

\--------

The diary still looks particularly good despite its age. However, I hardly dare to touch it with my bare hands, afraid it’s porous and falling apart. 

Grandfather's letter is of a more recent date and the quality is of course different. Fortunately I’m familiar with grandfather's handwriting and I can read it well. 

Somewhere in a cupboard I find a pair of cotton gloves and put them on. I still don't dare to touch the diary, afraid of what I should find. 

First the letter, I think. With shaking hands, I unfold grandpa's letter and start reading. And while reading, I burst into tears. 

_ Grandpa, oh, grandpa ... .. What have you done? _


End file.
